<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping Busy by RavensAndSnakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843279">Keeping Busy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensAndSnakes/pseuds/RavensAndSnakes'>RavensAndSnakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, for a moment anyways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensAndSnakes/pseuds/RavensAndSnakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to watch you finish. Now.” Martin says, voice level as he makes eye contact with Peter. And the man squirms under his gaze ever so slightly, Martin feels a little bit of triumph go through him at that fact.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeping Busy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back here again with more petermartin, insp taken from various things I’ve seen online for the two and just. These two being a general guilty pleasure for me  </p><p>Also sorry if this is formatted weird, I’m posting from mobile!</p><p>Also clit is used in this, if it’s not you’re thing then ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ I’m writing it as a trans guy who is chill with this type of terminology</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Martin shifted his hips a bit to get more comfortable, feeling the large man behind him grunt slightly and plant a broad hand onto his hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Martin snaps at Peter behind him, turning his head slightly to glare at him, holding back the smirk on his face, he was trying to be somewhat serious at least. As serious as one could be while sitting on another man's cock, as he had been doing for the last…. half hour now? Peter had already cummed once, and at first, wouldn’t let </span>
  <em>
    <span>Martin </span>
  </em>
  <span>move from his lap, so Martin decided to turn the tables on the lonely man and not give him </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Martin continued to work on the computer in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just ever so slightly, he felt that Peter was okay with this, with the surprise of Martin pushing back, and just being outright </span>
  <em>
    <span>ignored</span>
  </em>
  <span> by his assistant. His cock twitched inside Martin as he thought more of this. Martin lets out a little breathy moan and plants his hands on the arms of the chair, after batting Peters hands away from where they were resting. He pushes himself up, careful to not let Peter’s half hard cock slip out of his entrance, then slowly slides back down again, biting his lip as he does. With one hand he presses two of his fingers against his clit and rubs slowly, taking a moment to just rock his hips on Peter as he uses him as a human toy for himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin then feels Peter’s chest come in contact with his back, more so than before, and then the scratch of his salt and pepper beard on his jaw as his warm breath puffs against Martin’s ear. Peter drags his teeth along the shell of the shorter man's ear before biting down on his lobe, grinning when Martin moans softly. Peter presses one large hand against Martins soft stomach, his other hand reaching up to push into Martins soft dark curls that have grown longer than he normally keeps it, he pulls ever so slightly, knowing his assistant adores the feeling so. He shoves his hips up, snapping them against the back of Martin, pushing his cock deep into the man with a soft, pleased sigh. With the hand on Martins stomach, he trails it up and brushes his fingertips against the column of Martins neck, grinning as his assistant tilts his head back slowly, mouth falling open as Peter continues his thrusts, nice and slow and deep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter smiles against Martins cheek, his breath unnaturally hot for once against his flushed skin, as he presses a thumb against the man's pulse point. Now, he slips his hand from Martin's hair, and presses his large fingers against Martin’s clit, moving his fingers at the same speed of his thrusts. Martin wants to feel a little pissy about Peter taking over, but with the position, and how good Peter is making him feel, he can’t feel all that mad. The one thing he’s fine with about the guy, is he’s a damn good lay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin is suddenly brought out of his thoughts as Peter stands swiftly, pulling out of him, and turning Martin to face him. He has to tilt his head back quite a bit to look up at the Avatar, who’s grinning down at him, his pale blue eyes almost twinkling. Martin can’t help but to swallow thickly. Peter pushes the laptop and a few other things out of the way on the desk and pats the wood with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up you go, Martin.” Martin glares at him, but hops up onto the desk and spreads his legs for the sailor who seems all too happy to kneel on the ground and shove his face between Martin’s thighs, pressing kisses against them as he makes his way to his end goal. Then once there, he licks a long stripe up from Martins ass to his clit, wrapping his arms around his assistants hips and pulling him against his face. Peter wraps his lips around Martins swollen clit and sucks hard, teasing it with his tongue as he does so. He presses his two large fingers into Martins hole and moans against the man's clit when his fingers curl and tug his silvery hair, face scrunching up as his body bends over Peter’s head, his entire body tending as he cums hard against Peter’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin has to weakly shove Peter away from between his thighs, the man sitting back on his legs as he wipes his damp face and beard with the back of his hand. Martin collects himself for a moment, his chest no longer rising up and down fast as he looks down at Peter who is still kneeling on the floor, looking up at Martin. He looks down at the temporary head of the institute and grins lazily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to watch you finish. Now.” Martin says, voice level as he makes eye contact with Peter. And the man squirms under his gaze ever so slightly, Martin feels a little bit of triumph go through him at that fact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say.” Peter wraps his large hand around his cock, stroking slowly at first before speeding up after a moment. Martin uses his foot to make Peter look back up to him once more, grinning down at the man who half heartedly attempts to glare at him while jerking himself off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter cums on his hand and Martin finally lets him go, and the man instantly phases into the Lonely to sulk. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might not do this stuff much but it’s always p fun! </p><p>Edit: Can now be found at feyqueer on tumblr!! I take inbox drabble requests~!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>